Cough HELP Cough
by Miss.SummerLynnWhitlock
Summary: Clary, Luke, and the Lightwoods are in Alicante. Valentine is still a problem. Somehow, Clary is under the water in Lake Lyn, Jace saves her, and now she's sick. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clary is walking back to Amatis' house after her little fight with Jace. She already knows that Jace isn't her brother, but she was too angry at him to tell him.

_Flashback_

_"Jace and you aren't siblings Clary," Amatis tells her._

_"We're not?" Clary whispers._

_"No, Jace is my son. His father is Stephen Herondale, the late son of the late Inquisitor," Amatis replied. Clary is so shocked that she can't do anything, but sit there and stare at Amatis._

_End Flashback_

All of a sudden, two hands grab her and cover her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She is pulled into an alley and shoved against a wall. She gets a look at her attacker and sees that it is Valentine. He takes out his still and draws a sleeping rune on her right temple. A minute later, Clary passes out and Valentine picks her up and starts carrying her.

_~Time Skip~_

Clary wakes up and looks around at her surroundings groggily. She sees the sun setting and a lake. She looks at the lake and a spark of awareness goes through her. That lake is Lake Lyn. She thinks to herself, _Why did he bring me here? _

Valentine sets her down by the lake and pushes her head under the water of Lake Lyn and holds it there. She is trying to hold her breath, but fails miserably. She opens her mouth and it fills with water. She is thrashing around and trying to get away, but it's too late, because she has already drank some of the water.

Then all of a sudden, she feels the pressure from Valentine holding her under go away and she gets above the water. She is coughing and trying to breathe. She looks over and sees Jace knock out Valentine and slits his wrists. Jace then runs straight over to her and grabs her into his arms.

"Clary, are you okay?" Jace asks.

"No, I drank some of the lake water," she replies.

"So?" he asks, confused.

"If not treated correctly, a shadowhunter can die from swallowing the water of Lake Lyn," she replies. He gets tense. "Amatis Herondale knows how to treat this."

"Come on. Let's get you there as quickly as possible," he says. He gently, but hastily picks her up and starts to carry her back to Alicante.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clary and Jace are half way back to Alicante when Clary starts to hallucinate. Jace can see that she's getting worse.

"Clary, we're almost there," Jace says.

"Jace, do you even know where Amatis lives?" Clary murmurs. He sighs.

"No, but I'll figure it out," he replies back to her. Clary stays silent after that.

They get inside the gates around Alicante, but Jace doesn't know where to go next. Clary can tell he doesn't know, even though the hallucinations are getting worse. She gives very short directions, as much as she can anyways. Jace finds the house and knocks on the door hastily. No one answers. He knocks a couple more times with urgency until Amatis answers. She looks at him and then to the sick girl in his arms.

"Oh dear, get her in the house quickly. Can't believe she got sick off that lake water again," she says as she ushers them inside.

"It was Valentine. I found him holding her head under the water," Jace says. His thoughts are on other topics though. _Again?_

"Get her near the stove. She is shaking so hard that it looks like she is having a seizure," Amatis orders him. She starts to mix different things together as Jace lays clary down, by the stoves warmth, flat on her back.

"Here, get her to swallow a sip of this. It'll help her get better and prevent her from getting worse," Amatis tells Jace. He does as she says.

"Clary, you need to drink some of this for me," he whispers to her as he helps her drink it.

"She should be just fine by morning," Amatis informs him. "Why don't we all go to the living room and get her to get some rest on the sofa?"

With that, Jace carefully picked Clary up and carried her to the living room. He sets her down on the sofa, sits down, and puts her head in his lap. He starts to run his fingers through her wild red hair and play with her curls. Amatis says something and brings him out of his thoughts.

"So, you're Jonathan Morgenstern?" Amatis asks.

"Yes, I am," he replies.

"No, you're not," she says. He looks at her with a confused expression. _Of course I'm Jonathan Morgenstern. Why would she tell me I'm not?_

"What do you mean?" he finally asks after a couple moments pause.

"Well I have to tell you something that's very important," Amatis replies.

"What is it?" he asks. "And how does it relate to you trying to tell me I'm not Jonathan Morgenstern when I know I am?"

"Well..."

**A/N: Cliffy! Anyways, don't get mad, I hope to get the next chapter up soon. I will also be updating some of my other stories soon. I hope you like this chapter even though it's so short. I plan to make Chapter 3 longer than this one or the first one. So please R & R! I really want to know what you think! **


End file.
